Fast Forward
by forever is never forever
Summary: One shot: Ten years have passed and Juno goes to vist Vanessa and the seamonkey. Implied JunoBleeker


_Here I am yet again with more Juno fun! Enjoy this fic!_

_Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Juno, but I wish I did!!_

* * *

Ten years had passed since that fateful day Juno found out she was pregnant. She was now well through college and was currently interning for a well-known graphic designer. Bleeker was just finishing up school for his Master's in engineering. Of course the two still had their band, which was doing relatively well. Juno and Bleeker had been engaged since their sophomore year of college. However, they had yet to set a date. That drove Bren crazy and she always let Juno know crazy it made her.

Juno and Vanessa remained very close over the years. However, there was never long talk about the baby when the two would see each other. The two hardly saw each other, so there wasn't really time to talk about the baby. It was always catch up with them. Over those ten years, Vanessa picked up on Juno's sarcasm and jokes and actually started using it herself. Which totally threw Juno off the first time Vanessa had a real sarcastic moment.

As the baby, Ethan he was named, grew up he always knew of Juno as 'that really cool woman that his mom was friends with'. Vanessa tried to have Ethan call Juno "Aunt" but both Juno and Ethan thought that was way too much. As far as Ethan was concerned, he thought Juno was a little weird, but still really cool. Especially when she brought him gifts.

Leah soon got over Keith, which made Juno so happy. However, as soon as college came along Leah became ga ga over her one professor. He was her English professor, Jake Anderson. Juno was convinced it was just another infatuation, however, it wasn't so. The two dated steadily after Leah's sophomore year and she didn't have him as a professor. Juno wasn't crazy about Jake at first, but as Leah and he dated more and more, the four of them all became good friends. Juno and Leah tended to double date, whenever they felt like it actually going out of a Friday night. It was easy for Leah to want to go out, it was convincing Juno that she wanted to go out that was the hard part.

Juno climbed into her semi-beat up red coupe and was heading over to Vanessa's. Vanessa still had her chic and posh house, where Juno had first met Vanessa. Although, now it was less chic and posh, it was more like soccer mom and perpetually slightly dusty. Nevertheless, both Ethan and Vanessa called it home; neither would trade it for the world.

In the span of the ten years that had passed, Vanessa had finally let Ethan win in the war over whether he could have a dog or not. The year Ethan was to turn seven, that Christmas Santa brought him a big, fluffy surprise. It was a Goldendoodle, Vanessa was happy to know it wouldn't shed and was apparently hypoallergenic. Not that it mattered, because nothing in the world could get Ethan to sneeze. Juno thought it was kind of weird that the main deciding factor to buy the dog was that it was hypoallergenic.

Juno got out of her car and walked up to the house and ran the doorbell. Even from outside, Juno could hear Ethan run up to the door. He opened it quickly in hopes that his friend, Jack, would be waiting to start their 'play date' as Vanessa still called it.

"Oh, hi Juno," Ethan greeted, a little less enthusiastic then he originally was.

"Hey E, is your mom around?" Juno asked.

"Do you really think she'd leave me alone?" Ethan replied sarcastically.

"You've got a point," Juno agreed.

"She's in the kitchen, at the breakfast nook," Ethan told Juno.

Juno gave him an amused, but worried look, "No boy your age should know what a breakfast nook is."

"Tell me about it!" Ethan exclaimed as he ran back into the family room.

The house soon lost the clean, white look once Ethan came home. It was soon turned into one giant family room. Which was good, because Juno always had felt as though the house was just a house. Not a home. It was cold. But now, it was warm and personable.

Juno walked into the kitchen, she found Vanessa sitting at the breakfast nook, like Ethan said she would be, reading the newspaper. It apparently slipped Vanessa's mind that Juno was coming over. Juno smiled, "Vanessa?"

"Oh Juno!" Vanessa jumped as she saw who called her.

"Hey!"

"I'm so sorry, I totally forgot that you were coming over. E, has a friend coming over to play so I was sort of expecting him," Vanessa explained in her frazzled state.

"Oh, if you want I can stop by another time," Juno offered.

"Are you kidding? I haven't seen you in so long! No, I have food in the oven and E will be occupied, so we have all afternoon!" Vanessa said gleefully.

"Great," Juno replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Vanessa play hit Juno as she got the oven mitt off the counter, "So, how's Bleeker? When are you two getting married anyways?"

"Very funny. He's good. He just started this new job with this engineering firm, they engineer things it's all very science-y. And we're maybe thinking next May. Bren keeps telling me May is the time to get married or something," Juno said as she said down, "So what did you make?"

"Oh, lasagna. Nothing big," Vanessa replied nonchalant.

Juno gave her a look, "Nothing big? It takes me like an hour to boil water!"

"Maybe you should turn the gas up next time," Vanessa joked sarcastically.

"Haha, I'm sorry I can't whip out lasagna like it's not big deal!" Juno shot back.

Vanessa served Juno a piece, "Well, maybe you can one day."

"Maybe. So, have you seen Mark again? I know you said in our last email session that he randomly showed up and wanted to be a father now," Juno asked through her bites of lasagna.

"Yeah, we met a week later and talked. I basically told him that it was too late and that he can't just suddenly want to be a father and crap," Vanessa sighed as she took an angry bite of her lasagna.

Juno laughed, still not used to hearing Vanessa saying 'crap', "Did you verbally abuse him, like Bren did? Because if you did, you'd be my new favorite person."

"No, sorry. I'll have to remember to do that for you next time," sighed Vanessa.

"So anything new with that guy you've been dating…Derek, right?" Juno asked after another bite of lasagna.

"Yeah, we have another date next week," Vanessa said contently.

"Good," Juno cheered.

The two women finished up their food and relocated to the living room. They talked and talked for hours. Both Juno and Vanessa liked having their little get together. Juno especially liked because she was able to see Ethan, even though in the very beginning they had agreed it was going to be a closed adoption. But after Mark and Vanessa's fall out, Juno came over quite a lot to just hang out with Vanessa. It was awkward at first, but the two became fast friends.

* * *

_Well that was my random little one shot, hoped you liked it!_


End file.
